The Truth of Tomoe
by BikkyTheGreat
Summary: It's about what Kenshin did before he became a wander. There's some mild violence, but nothing serious. Also, for those HATE Tomoe READ IT! I highly reccommand it otherwise I wouldn't have written it. Also, if you like Tomoe, um well then... READ IT ANYWA
1. Chapter 1

Bikky: Okay Saito, you know what to do.

Saito: Why me?

Bikky: Do it for your fans out there!

Saito: Hn. Moron.

Bikky: PLEASE! I'll give you a ciggrette!

Saito: Fine. Bikky wishes she owns Kenshin, but atlast, she doesn't.

Bikky: Good boy! hands him a candy ciggrette

Saito: What's this!

Bikky: Enjoy the Story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Wolf of Mibu Versus Hitokiri Battousai

Kenshin's red hair swayed in the night wind. Okita glared him down. It was there in the heat of the dark night, with the moonlight as the light guiding their swords. Than in an instant both boys were fighting, while the other members of the Shinsengumi watched. Okita's sword slashed at the Battousai's, but Kenshin blocked it with his sword. Both were slashing and blocking. Kenshin bounced off of the city's walls, with Okita fast at his heels. Then a howl spoke.

"Okita."

The boy turned around to find Hajime Saito standing there.

"You're not strong enough to defeat a man like that."

"But Master!" Okita protested.

"Let me take him on."

Okita grumbled, not wanting to admit that his master was right, and there was no way he could defeat the Battousai's god like speed, so he stepped aside, while Kenshin glared hard at the Shinsengumi. Saito prepared his gatostu, while Kenshin prepared for his attack.

The Wolf of Mibu lunged at the cross-shape Battousai. The swords danced in the moonlight. At such speed, only the moonlight reflecting off the swords could be seen. For every attack there was a defense. Yet neither of the men would show any signs of weakness. This battle was determined all by stamina. The first opponent to fall loses everything.

The stalemate grew, and finally both opponents decided to put everything into this last attack. They screamed and dashed at one another. Kenshin bounced off of Saito's sword, and flipped off of a building, while Saito ran up behind him, and whacked him the hilt of his sword. Kenshin rolled, and quickly recovered. Both men went into his trademark move. This would be the deciding factor of winner and loser.

The mysterious wind blew through their hair. Before any of them could attack, a siren rang throughout the city. Both men stared hard into one another for few more minutes. The Kyoto fires were now circling them. Yet either of the men dared to move.

"Master!" Okita cried, as the fires were getting closer.

"Hn." Saito glared over at the Hitokiri Battousai, and walked away with his Shinsengumi into the flames of Kyoto.

Hitokiri Battousai watched them leave before he disappeared back into the alleys of Kyoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bikky: Hello Everybody! Our special guest today is, Hannya!

Hannya: Guten Tag!

Bikky: You know the drill, dude!

Hannya: Bikky doesn't own Kenshin. Just this crazy idea that will eventually make Crys-Chan upset.

Bikky: SHH!

Hannya: Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The Cross Shape Scar

The days of the revolution carried on, and Kenshin kept on slaying all enemies of the Meiji Government. Everyone was fighting for what he believed in. The Hitokiri was the most feared man all over Kyoto now. He had come out of the shadows and was ready to kill.

Kenshin touched his scar on his left cheek, and tried not to think of the memories of his past, for they were too painful. It was like a really bad nightmare, and he's still waiting until he wakes up from it. The memories of a time when he did feel he could live his life without a sword, but how could he if his feeling were betrayed.

The years of the Revolution had passed on, and Kyoto had become a blood bath city.

"Himura-Kun." A man walked into the room where Kenshin was in deep thought.

The gold, cold eyes glared over to the other side where Okubo Toshimichi had enter the room.

"Okubo-dono." The Battousai acknowledge him.

"The Meiji Government..."

"Sh. We're not alone." Hitokiri Himura cut him off.

Kenshin's eyes scanned the room, and he drew his sword, and leaped in the air, and thrust his sword of the celling. Out came a few ninja spies. One jumped out of the window, before Kenshin's blade could slice through his body. After slicing the other ninja in half, Kenshin flew out the window to chase down the other spy.

Kenshin flew up in the sky, and came crashing down with a Ryu-tsui-sen. After the body fell there stood an old man. The old man smirked, and hopped into the shadows. Kenshin growled, and tried to follow him. He trail went cold. Damn those ninja spies! There was nothing to do, but to go back to Okubo-dono. As Kenshin turned, he walked past two strange men, that deserved another glance. One was wearing red and blue stripped shirt, and the other was wearing a long yellow coat. Faces couldn't be seen, since it was a night of a new moon.

Hitokiri Battousai returned to Okubo-dono, to continue their conversation. Once Kenshin returned, there stood Okubo-dono and a few more police officers.

"Did you get them?" One of the officers greeted Kenshin.

Kenshin just gave him a "hn".

"Don't worry. Those men were from the Oniwabanshu. They're only looking for the best of Kyoto. But we should be careful from now on." Okubo explained.

Kenshin grumbled at the thought of the great spy network getting pass him. It irked him.

"I'll be leaving now." Kenshin told Okubo.

Kenshin left the room, and headed to further the establishment of the Meiji Government, no matter what had to happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Bikky: Okay. You're on.

Yahiko: Why am I here? I'm not even born yet!

Bikky: Is it so hard to find good help these days? Listen, I'm making up, because you're not in the story.

Yahiko: Well neither is ugly.

Sano: Hey, do you guys got any money?

Yahiko: GET A JOB!

Bikky: I'm a poor college student, so can we please get this on!

Sano and Yahiko: Bikky doesn't own Kenshin. Just this idea her and her homies came up with.

Sano: Besides, if Bikky owned Kenshin, she would make me the main chacter!

Yahiko: Keep dreaming, hobo!

Bikky: No. I wouldn't let Hannya die.

Hannya: Thank you!

Sojiro: Enjoy!

Yahiko and Sano: When did he get here!

Bikky: He's mega fast ya know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Memories

"You did it. You cause... You cause the rain to bleed."

Tomoe's voice rang through Kenshin's mind.

"I don't want to die!"

"Don't fight."

"I don't want to die!"

"My fiancé was a body guard, and he died on duty."

"I don't want to die!"

"I know who the traitor is. It's her!"

Kenshin awoke in cold sweat of his old memories. He knew he couldn't even visit Tomoe, no matter how had much he wanted to. A part of him wasn't even sure if he ever could to see her again.

Kenshin got up, and decided to walk by the river, so he could get a breath of fresh air. By the river, Kenshin looked at his reflection, and at his X shape scar. His left hand reached up to it and touched it. Kenshin couldn't believe what he had done to Tomoe. He could never forgive himself.

His visions remember how his sword sliced right through her, as she jumped in between a fight of his, and she took her dagger, and left the other scar on his cheek to make the X shape. There she died in his arms. It was all to much for the young Hitokiri Battousai.

As Kenshin sat by the river, Kyoto was being soaked more and more into a blood bath. Cries of dead men could be heard, and a shadow walking across the bridge. The wind blew through Kenshin's hair, as he watched the shadow dash over the bridge, and he decided to leave so he wouldn't have to hear the death cries of the weak.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Sagara: Bikky has asked me to come in, and to let you all know-

Sano: CAPTIAN SAGARA!

Captain Sagara: Sanosuke...

Sano: Let's show this damn Meiji Government what we're really made of!

Saito: Moron.

Sano: What are you doing here!

Saito: Just taking out the trash.

Sano: Why you!

Saito: Moron.

Captain Sagara: As I was saying, Bikky doesn't won Kenshin, because if she did, ...well let's say we'll never hear the end of this fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Sekihoutai

"The Meiji Government is now establish thanks to you." Okubo thanked Kenshin.

"Yes. I'll be seeing you." Then Kenshin left.

He walked the once bloody streets of Kyoto. There was a commotion, of the Sekihoutai parading down the streets of Kyoto, praising the Meiji Government. He watched all of them. Some were even former members of the Shinsengumi, his once mortal enemies. Captain Souzou Sagara lead his troop of farmers, artist, and merchants down the streets. Kenshin walked passed them, and decided to visit an old friend.

Kenshin walked into a swords smithery. He looked at the man who made all sorts of swords for the Revolution. Swords that killed man lives. Swords that were bloodstained for the belief of the ones who swung it.

"Arai Shakku-dono." Kenshin spoke up.

The man looked up at the Hitokiri Battousai.

"What can I do for you?" He asked Kenshin.

"I want a sword that doesn't kill. I want to mend those I've killed."

"Hn. What irony coming from you. Give me two weeks. At sunset meet me by the river."

"Thank you." Kenshin told him as he left the sword smith.

Two weeks later, as Kenshin was headed to the river, a mob of people were gathered in the city court. As Kenshin peeped over, he saw the leader of the Sekihoutai, Souzou Sagara's head being placed on pedestal to show everyone what happens, when you misuse the name of the Meiji Government. The Sekihoutai was now known as a "false army".

The sun was setting on the river, as Kenshin waited for Arai Shakku.

"Himura-Kun." Shakku approached him.

He tossed Kenshin a sword.

"A vow never to kill. Come back to me, once you've completed the task."

"Shakku-dono."

Shakku walked away, while Kenshin had a new sword. A sword that will not kill. A sword with the blade on the wrong side. A Sakabato.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenshin: Bikky-dono asked me to come and place the discalimer. I don't know what took so long, but all is good; that it is.

Bikky: UNCLE KENNY!

Kenshin: Oro?

Bikky: Oh, you're not done yet?

Kenshin: Not yet; that I'm not. Bikky-dono doesn't own me, or Tomoe, or any other Kenshin charcter created by Watsuki-dono. She just owns this story, and she really hopes you all like it, and review; that she does.

Bikky: Thank you, Uncle Kenny!

Kenshin: Your welcome!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: The Past Behind the Sakabato

Back when Kenshin was an assassin in the shadows, he was doing his job, which was killing people who opposed the Meiji Government. On one mission, Kenshin came across a body guard, and maybe the only person to ever leave Kenshin a scar.

"I don't want to die!" Were his last words he ever uttered.

Kenshin's blade went through his body like he did with everyone else. Yet something was off. Not only did the man leave Kenshin a scar, but it would randomly bleed. A weak man to hurt Kenshin? Impossible! He was just a stubborn fool!

It was later on that Kenshin met her. The woman who would change his life forever more. Her name was Tomoe. One late, rainy night, Kenshin was killing; nothing new here.

"You did it. You caused... You caused the rain to bleed."

Kenshin looked up, at the woman covered in the blood of the man he just had slain. Then she passed out, and Kenshin caught her as she fell. Then he took her to an inn, so she could get out of the rain and rest.

It turns out Tomoe was drunk that night, and there's a spy among Kenshin's homies. So he and Tomoe had to go to hide out for awhile, since it's obvious, that someone wants Kenshin dead. So they lived a house in the hills, as husband and wife. As time progressed, Kenshin and Tomoe had actually fallen in love. Tomoe told Kenshin that he could live without a sword. Without fighting, and Kenshin truly believed her.

After some lovely-dovey stuff, Kenshin woke up to find Tomoe gone. That's when the high looking guy, appeared to speak with Kenshin.

"I know who the traitor is. It's her!" He smirked.

Kenshin freaked out, and went to Tomoe's things to find her diary, and read about her dead love. He words rang through his head.

"My fiancé was a body guard, and died on duty."

It was all there. The body guard that Kenshin had slain, and left the scar on his left cheek was Tomoe's love. The scar started to bleed, and Kenshin fled the house to look for his dear, back-stabbing Tomoe.

Kenshin ran towards Tomoe, being attacked by snow-eating ninjas. But he kept fighting on. Kenshin faced the boss of the operation, and Kenshin was a bit lagging, and as the boss was about to stab Kenshin with Tomoe's dagger, Kenshin pulled his will through, and was ready to slice him in half! But wait! Tomoe leaps in the action ready to save Kenshin, but he slices her and the bad boss dude all in one shot!

As Tomoe laid dying in Kenshin's arms, she took her dagger, and finished the scar on Kenshin as we know him today. The X shape scar on his left cheek was completed. Then Tomoe died in Kenshin's arms. But something was off. Something didn't seem quite right. There wasn't enough blood squirting out of her body. That's when Kenshin saw it. Something branded on her arm.

"T.O.M.O.E." Her arm read.

"Traitorous Oriental Man Obliteration Electronic"

Kenshin gasped at this new fact. How couldn't see it? How could he missed such an important detail? All these thoughts ran through the Battousai's mind, but only one stuck out the most.

"I had sex with a ROBOT!"


End file.
